How to Anger a Russian
by Ramen is Happiness
Summary: What happens when at a bar, Prussia dares America to kiss a certain Russian or else he'll tell everyone what America is afraid of?


**AN: Hello! Uh... yeah. I guess that's it, huh? Onward~**

* * *

"How to Anger a Russian"

* * *

America lay awake one night in his hotel room, dreading the next morning. An image of the Russian's homicidal face after he kissed him flashed through his mind once more, making him shiver uncomfortably.

But he had made up his mind. America would rather suffer extreme humiliation and maybe even torture than be thought of as a coward.

Because of his horrendous nerves, the American opted for walking to the building that was to be used for the World Conference that weekend rather than be driven there. Walking usually helped to clear his head, and the building wasn't very far from the hotel that he was staying in(well that everyone was staying in to be more precise).

He kept going through Prussia's warning through his head. The evil albino had made him swear to do it during the meeting with everyone's eyes on him and for it not to be a _pansy_ kiss. He guessed that meant it couldn't be short and sweet, it had to be - oh God - and he had already arrived.

"Привет, Америка."

The blonde felt a large hand on his shoulder and he, ...well...

"Gyahh!" America whipped around.

Russia laughed childishly.

"You need calming down, да?" Russia held a look of amusement as he surveyed the other blonde. The look quickly turned into glee as he registered the look of fear on America's face.

Since America was one of the few countries who wasn't afraid of him, he delighted in seeing the American so disturbed. He didn't know what was scaring him so, but no matter.

"Y-Yeah. Wh-what's up, Russia?"

"Hm. A lot of things, I suppose."

"Yeah? Okay. W-Well" Damn his stuttering. "I'll see you inside th-then? Bye!" He rushed inside and sprinted down the hall, entered the elevator and let out a big breath.

"Oh, hello America! You're early today, that's unusual."

America jumped at Hungary's voice but thankfully didn't yell.

"Haha, what's the matter? ...Wait." Hungary searched America with her eyes. "I think I know."

"What do you know?" The American asked nervously. Hungary grinned.

"I just know. You're going to do something today that you normally wouldn't, am I right?"

The American nation was speechless. How?

"How? I can just tell. The look on your face. You had rather not do it. Ooh, I'm excited now. Good luck!"

And with that, she stepped out and headed toward the meeting room.

"And so, that is why I believe getting rid of these bases that are clearly now useless and not needed will help your relations with the Vietnamese people." Finished Germany.

"You do agree also America, I assume?"

"Wh-what?"

A number of present nations sighed.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I couldn't agree more!"

Oh, so he _was_ paying attention.

"...Ahem." Prussia cleared his throat just loudly enough for America to hear. The blue-eyed nation jumped slightly which made France smirk. Prussia had told him what had transpired between him and America last night.

Just then, America rose from his seat, sent a pointed glare in Prussia's general direction, and slipped his bomber jacket on (it had been uncommonly hot in there for America quite awhile, so he had draped his bomber jacket over the back of his seat. And as for why he put it back on, he was always afraid of someone stealing it.).

"Excuse me."

As most watched America slide behind all the occupied chairs, thinking that he was going to leave the room, Germany spoke up.

"I think it is time for a short break, ja?"

Many nodded their heads in agreement. As most everyone made to leave their seats, America had already reached the other side of the large circular table, where Russia currently stood. He was right behind him.

"...Russia."

"Hm?" Russia turned to face the other blonde. America braced himself, stepped forward, and placed his hands on Russia's shoulders. Russia was too confused to react in time to stop America from what he was about to do.

In a split second, Russia felt America's lips on his. And he sure was forcefull. But no, that wasn't the problem. The problem was, that America had suddenly kissed him during a World Meeting. As expected, nations were staring, transfixed. England still sitting and finishing his tea, glanced over in their general direction; he immediately choked on his mouthful of liquid, and France took this as an opportunity to slap the Englishman on the back.

America was almost finished with his task until Russia started kissing him back. If America was going to start something, he was going to have to stick with it until the end. This alarmed the American and he tried to get away. Unfortunately, Russia held his arms in a vice-like grip, preventing any movement. Well, if he couldn't use his arms...

Russia let out a yelp of pain. America had kicked him in the shins.

Immediately, America regretted this action. A faint _"kolkolkol" _could now be heard, and nations nearest the pair were heading for cover. They certainly wished to find out the outcome of this... happening, but most just wanted to high tail it out of there. An angry Russia was not good news. Hungary however, was standing extremely still, emerald eyes wide, and manic, gleeful smile on her face. Japan was very close by, looking oddly satisfied. If you squinted, you could see a small camera behind Hungary's back.

Some were expecting Germany to intervene but he did not. Instead, his piercing blue eyes had darted across the room to find his brother, Prussia, leaned against the tiled wall, occasionally breaking into an unnerving cackle, but mainly hissing quietly to himself (which, in Germany's opinion, was the more creepy of the two), eyes showing a great amount of amusement.

The German nation's eyes searched for others that stood out... Netherlands was by the exit, eyebrows raised and looking amused, but otherwise showed no other signs of interest. He turned and left the expansive room. Spain seemed innocently surprised, but quickly frowned, mouthing something in Spanish. Romano had managed to escape him. Denmark was laughing heartily, a safe distance away. England looked appalled. He strode out of the room. France followed him, grinning mischievously.

Germany should have known something like this could have happened, bringing his cackling brother with him to the meetings.

Meanwhile,

"...Америка.." Russia said, in a most terrifyingly soft and sinister tone. "That was not very wise."

And this is what started the second Cold War.

* * *

**AN: CCII Cold War 2! Ah, it was a little sucky I admit. But it was a genius idea at the time. What if Prussia dared America to-? Yeeah... I clicked save and thought it would be longer, but it only reached 1,163 words? Really, come on! This was originally the 2nd chapter to a romance fic I had planned but... I left the 1st chapter alone for such a long time and I just deleted it. I decided to make something of this just recently, to get my profile saying I had 2 stories instead of one, heh.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review, yes? If you read my other story and give me some ideas of yours to include in it, I would forgive you not reviewing this one! Hee... :D**

**Ramen ish Happiness wuz here, 6-20-12 XDDD**


End file.
